Puppet
by CastleQuill
Summary: After the performance of "What The Fox Say", Sam catches Blaine talking to the Sam puppet, and is very surprised by what the two of them have to say. Blam.


**This is just some shameless fluff, because I couldn't resist. Enjoy. **

**Obviously Kurt and Blaine aren't together in this story, and neither are Penny and Sam.**

* * *

"Okay, wow, I officially love that fox song," Sam said as he and the rest of the Glee club left the school. "It's like, those lyrics! That is songwriting gold!"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," Ryder agreed. He glanced down at his puppet, then made it turn it's head and start nodding at Sam. "So much fun!" the puppet said in a squeaky voice, because Ryder looked like he was having way too much fun doing weird voices, so he'd been trying different ones out all afternoon.

"Fun?" Sam asked. "That was the best song we ever did! I mean, it's just-" He couldn't even come up with words to describe it, so he threw out his hands and made an explosion sound effect.

"By the way, where'd your puppet go?" Ryder asked.

Sam glanced down, only now realizing that he wasn't holding it. "Huh, I guess I must have left it in the auditorium," he said. "I'm going to get it." He turned to jog back into the school, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you Monday!"

The lights were on when Sam reached the auditorium, which was kind of weird, because he swore that everyone else had already left. Then he shrugged. They'd probably forgotten to turn off everything when they left. So it was a good thing that Sam came back, so that could make sure that the lights weren't left on all weekend.

The puppet wasn't backstage, which was also weird, because that's the last place that Sam remembered having it. He must have been wrong about where he left it, though. No biggie. He started to walk onstage-

Then he stopped. He wasn't alone in the auditorium. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the stage, holding Sam's puppet. And from the looks of it, he was having a conversation with it.

Sam covered his mouth to muffle a laugh. Okay, that was totally weird, and he could kind of see why everyone else had been saying that Blaine creeped them out this week. But personally, Sam thought that the whole thing was kind of funny. Besides, considering that Sam had walked around pretending to have a twin for over a week, he figured that he wasn't in any position to judge the weird things that other people did to relieve stress.

If Sam were being nice, he'd tell Blaine that he was here. Except Sam was far more interested in hearing what Blaine had to say, so instead, he crept closer, using the curtains on the side of the stage to hide himself from Blaine.

"This was the best song that we've ever done!" Blaine made the Sam puppet say, waving its arms in the air. Sam hid another laugh, because Blaine was spot on about that one.

"Well, thank you, Sam," Blaine said, nodding politely toward the puppet.

"Of course, dude," Sam puppet said, nodding back at Blaine. "You know, maybe you did get a little too bossy, but your ideas are pretty great. I'm glad that you apologized, but I'm also glad that you made these puppets. Genius, dude!"

"See, that's what I thought," Blaine said, with way too much enthusiasm. "I'll try my best not to become... well, to become a puppet master. But my ideas are good!"

Sam puppet nodded hard enough that the real Sam started to worry that its little felt head would fall off. Hopefully Blaine made those things durable. "Fact: Blaine Anderson is the best thing to ever happen to the New Directions. He also has the best style and has totally figured out the sexiest way to wear hair gel."

Sam was having a really hard time not laughing now. But he managed to hold back, mostly because he knew that if he laughed, Blaine would overhear him and stop talking.

"That is so kind of you to say," Blaine said. "You know, you're not so bad yourself." He tapped the Sam puppet on the nose.

"Oh, I know. I've seen you staring at my lips a million times," Sam puppet said. "Also, we all know that Avatar is the best thing ever, so my mysterious blue skin just makes me even more attractive." Blaine nodded in agreement, completely serious.

"You know," Sam puppet continued, "I don't know why you haven't asked me on a date yet."

Sam froze. Okay, there was no way that he would even think about interrupting Blaine now. He definitely wanted to see where this was going.

"You know, I would, if I thought that there was any chance that you'd say yes," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Why wouldn't I say yes to you?" Sam puppet asked, throwing its arms up in the air and looking completely surprised that Blaine would even say that. Or, it looked as surprised as a puppet could ever look, which wasn't much, considering that its face couldn't move. But Sam guessed that that was the emotion that Blaine was aiming for. "I mean," Sam puppet continued, "you are the handsomest guy in the school. And considering that I'm pretty much the other handsomest guy in school, we'd make the perfect power couple, don't you think?"

Okay, Sam couldn't help but snort at that, even though he was trying to keep quiet, and even though he was kind of stunned that Blaine was even having this conversation. Luckily, Blaine didn't hear him. Sam relaxed, and smiled. He didn't want to be shallow or anything, but at the same time, he worked hard to look the way that he did. And hearing that Blaine thought that he was one of the handsomest guys in the school? Totally flattering.

Not to mention that the way that Blaine was talking brought back some feelings that Sam had been trying to ignore for a while now. Mostly because he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up.

"You have a good point," Blaine said. "We would look good as a couple, wouldn't we?"

"Hell yeah we would!" Sam puppet held up one hand, and Blaine used his free hand to slap him a high five. Sam actually had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing and giving himself away. "Plus, you know, we're practically dating already."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I'm over at your house pretty much every day to hang out," Sam puppet said. "We do our homework together, share our popcorn whenever we're at the movie, go out to eat and stuff. It's as close to dating as two guys can get without actually, you know, dating."

Yeah, Sam had definitely noticed that.

"Are you saying that you want to date?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Sam puppet exclaimed. "Couldn't you tell that I've been secretly in love with you all year?"

Blaine smiled, looking incredibly flattered, which was kind of weird, since he was reacting to words that he'd said himself. "In that case, I guess I should be asking you why you haven't made the first move already?"

"Because I knew that you wanted to get back together with Kurt," Sam said, before Blaine got the chance to make the puppet respond. He stepped out from behind the curtain.

Blaine spun around so fast that he nearly fell off the stage. "Sam!" he exclaimed, and got this guilty, embarrassed look on his face. He looked down at the Sam puppet, like he was wondering if he'd be able to hide it somewhere, then realized that it was way too late for that. His shoulders slumped. "You, uh, forgot your puppet," he said awkwardly.

Sam ignored that and took a step forward. "I haven't asked you out yet because you said that you wanted to get back together with Kurt."

Blaine frowned, looking like he still didn't quite understand. "What?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I thought that I might have a chance when you started crushing on me. And I almost told you that I liked you back. But then you started talking about Kurt again, and I chickened out." Because pretty much all of his girlfriends had broken up with him for someone else, and he didn't want his first boyfriend to do the same thing. Assuming that Blaine even wanted to be his boyfriend in the first place.

"I decided not to get back together with Kurt," Blaine said, sounding kind of dazed.

"That doesn't mean that you wanted to date me," Sam pointed out. He'd thought that maybe Blaine would want to, but he hadn't been sure. Not until just now.

"You seriously want to date me?" Blaine asked.

Sam decided not to answer that. Not with words, anyway. Because Sam tended to follow his gut feelings, and right now, he had a feeling that he should get down on his knees and kiss Blaine Anderson.

There was a moment's pause, just long enough for Sam to worry that he'd somehow misinterpreted everything that Blaine had said, and that he'd just screwed up their friendship like he'd always worried that he would if he asked Blaine out. Then Blaine dropped the Sam puppet and started to kiss him back.

It was official. This puppet thing was the best idea ever.


End file.
